


To love and be loved

by Dominatrix



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I want to hug him just because he has experienced so much darkness in his life, M/M, Thorin's past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin had forgotten how to trust, how to love.<br/>A hobbit remembered him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To love and be loved

Thorin did not know when it had started. He couldn’t put a finger on when they had first snuggled up against each other to be protected from the cold which haunted them at night. It had grown to become a habit, and none of the company seemed to care. They saw that Thorin was better than before, happier and a little more cheerful, and so they shrugged their shoulders and accepted it. It was normal now that the prince of Erebor and the burglar-halfling fell asleep next to each other, sometimes just their fingertips touching, sometimes in a quiet and deep embrace that showed nothing but love.

Perhaps the halfling reminded him of home, perhaps he gave him warmth and the hopeful feeling of being able to survive this journey, and perhaps Bilbo even reminded Thorin of a love he had lost so long ago. The feeling of coming to rest in the arms of a loved one had disappeared for quite a long time. Thorin had been driven; driven by anger and fury and helplessness because no matter how many crucial ends he planned for Azok, who had slaughtered parts of his folk, he was still alone at night. So alone. Thorin had never been the type of getting all too emotional, but then he had never been the type for hobbits, either.

He had always believed that nobody could heal the wounds his life had carved in his mind, especially not after her death. Thorin had refused to ever trust, to ever love again. It caused far too much pain. Could it really be possible that this tiny creature could shatter all his twisted beliefs from the base just to turn it into something bright? It didn’t matter in the end. He had stopped to try understanding himself.

He only knew that he needed Bilbo, in a very weird and un-dwarfish way. Maybe he should have been afraid of what Bilbo might do to his heart if he wouldn’t lock it up safe enough, but this small hobbit gave him so much security that Thorin actually started to believe what he had abandoned long ago.

Maybe love didn’t always have to end in destruction.


End file.
